Friendship
by Pinkypiejr123
Summary: BajanCanadian and JeromeASF find two girl in the middle of the woods. Find out what happens to the new group of friends, when squid attacks, kidnapping, secrets and disasters stand in the way of there happiness. (I suck at summaries) Includes a ton of YouTubers. I don't own anything except Alex, Isabelle and any other character I create. Need suggestions for a better title!


**Author's Note:**** I was bored one day, so I grabbed a piece of paper and started writing...this is what I ended up with. This is my first story so go easy on me. Hope you enjoy! **

BajanCanadian and JeromeAsf were walking through the forest on their way to Budder City. They were laughing and joking around about the last Hunger Games they played, when they heard a soft sob not to far off the path.

They went to investigate, and found two girls that looked about their age. One was unconscious, the other was hugging the unconscious one to her chest, tears streaming down her face, she was mumbling. "Please...you can't die too..."

The unconscious one had short straight brown wore a dark purple hoodie with a creeper face on the back, jean shorts and purple sneakers. The other had long curly brown hair and blue eyes. She wore a pink hoodie with a pig on the back, jeans and combat boots.

Jerome and Bajan walks closer to the two girl. "Hey there..." Bajan says quietly, trying not to scared the girl.

The girl that's conscious turns and looks at him. "P-please...help my sister...she's the only family I have left..."

Jerome gently picks up the unconscious girl, Bajan holds out his hand and helps the other girl stand up. "Lets bring her to Seto, he'll know what to do. " Jerome says.

Bajan nods. They walk threw the forest as quickly as they can and come to a city. Budder City, run by Skydoesminecraft, home of the Sky Army. They go in the city and walk straight to the hospital.

-/-

Bajan and Jerome sit in the waiting room with the girl in the pig hoodie. "I don't mean to be rude, but I have no idea who you two are..." She says.

"I'm JeromeASF but you can call me Jerome or Bacca." Jerome says.

"And I'm BajanCanadian. But you can call me Bajan or Benja." Bajan says.

"My name's Alexandra, but I prefer Alex, and my sister's name is Isabelle, but she likes Izzy." Alex says.

"Why were you in the middle of the forest anyway?" Bajan asks.

Alex sighs, "Well, we were in our village, and these squids with legs came out of the water and started attacking everyone. Everyone was dying..." Tears shine in her eyes. "The door of our house broke open, and me and my sister watched the squids kill our mother and father. We jumped out the window and ran into the forest. Everything was fine until we got attacked by zombies. We fought them as best we could, but we had nothing to defend ourselves with. My sister distracted them while I made a makeshift sword out of some wood. By the time I got to them, they had managed to knock my sister out. I fought them off and then tried to help my sister. That's when you guys came along."

There's a long silence. "Did you say squids with legs?" Bajan asks.

Alex nods.

"We'll have to tell Sky about this." He says.

"Yeah." Jerome says.

They sit in silence for a little while and Alex falls asleep. Her head falls gently onto Bajan's shoulder.

He blushes slightly. "Dood. Your blushing." Jerome says.

"Am not!" He says, as quietly as he can so he doesn't wake Alex.

-/-

An hour later, Seto walks into the waiting room, Bajan gently shakes Alex awake. At first she just groans and buries her face into Bajan's shoulder, but then she realizes what she was doing and jumped back with a face as red as a tomato.

Seto clears his throat, "Your sister is going to be fine. She had a broken arm, and she hit her head rather hard, but other then that she's fine. She should be awake by tomorrow morning, so I suggest you go get some sleep, then come back in the morning."

Alex nods.

"You can stay with me." Bajan says. "I have a guest room."

"Alright." Alex says.

"But first we should tell Sky about the squids." Jerome says.

Bajan nods.

-/-

They go to Sky's house and knock on the door. A very sleepy Sky opens the door, his hair sticking out at different angles. "Why are you knocking in my door at one in the morning?" Sky asks with a yawn.

"We found this girl in the forest." Jerome explains. "Her village was attacked by squids with legs, her and her sister are the only survivors."

"Squids with legs?!" Sky says, any tiredness he felt was gone when he heard that.

Bajan nods.

"This can't be good. They're getting smarter." Sky says.

They are interrupted by a yawn coming from Alex.

"You guys should all go get some rest." Sky says.

They all nod.

-/-

The next day, Isabelle is awake at the hospital. As soon as Alex sees her, she tackles her with a hug.

Bajan and Jerome stay in the hall while the girls talk, then Alex calls them in. "This is BajanCanadian and JeromeASF. They were the ones that brought us here."

"Hello." Izzy says.

"Hi." Jerome says.

Izzy studies him for a second. "Your cute."

Jerome is completely speechless, and Bajan knows that if he didn't have fur he would be bright red.

Bajan lets out a small chuckle. "Who's the one blushing now?" He whispers, only loud enough for Jerome to hear him.

Jerome elbows him in the stomach. "Umm...Thanks." He says to Izzy.

Bajan looks over at Alex who is trying very hard not to laugh, after a second she puts on a straight face. "Well, that happened..."

At that comment, the four of them burst out laughing.


End file.
